


Snow Angel

by anyrei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case, First Time, M/M, Snow, romantic scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: Dean and Cas are out in a forest in winter, hunting a creature and Dean finally realizes that he needs Cas to know about his feelings.





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Frankie!
> 
> I can't be there to bake you a cake, so I tried to write something sweet.  
> I can't be there to give you a hug, so I let Dean and Cas have them instead.  
> I can't be their to give you a gift in person, so I wrote some smut.
> 
> Have an amazing day! 
> 
> \---------------  
> Also thank you so much for beta-ing this [Son_of_a_bitch_supernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_supernatural/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_supernatural)! You're awesome.

**Snow Angel**

His breath turned into white mist as Dean ran through the forest, trying to find Cas. The snow was deep, and it was hard to get forward but he had to find his friend. He couldn’t lose Cas again. The last time still weighed heavily on his heart.

“Dean!” The familiar deep voice echoed through the trees, disturbing the eerie silence of the snow stifling every other sound. 

Dean stopped trying to see where Cas’s voice was coming from before he spotted the angel, standing in the snow, looking like he had seen a ghost. “Cas!” Dean yelled before he ran up to him, not thinking before he pulled him in his arms, holding him tight. “Damn, are you alright?” He asked as he slowly leaned back to look at Cas, who hadn’t moved at all, not even to hug him back.

Cas was staring at him with shocked eyes, breathing hard, like he had run a marathon. “Dean–,” he breathed out, his voice breaking. 

Dean could imagine what had happened. The Nachtmahr, the creature they were hunting out here in the snow in the middle of fucking nowhere, had probably gotten to Cas. “You’re dead,” Cas added after a moment. 

Dean grabbed the laples of Cas’s trench coat and pulled Cas closer. “You need to snap out of it, Cas. I'm alright, it was just an illusion.”

In that moment, he could see the bitemarks on Cas’s neck. Those little fuckers were quick as hell, reminding him of bats. Cas probably hadn't even seen them coming. They shouldn't have splitted up. Dean probably wouldn't have stood a chance either, especially now that it was getting dark. They needed to get back to the hut, but Cas still stood there like he was frozen to the ground.

“Cas?” He tried again, but Cas didn’t react, his lips slightly parted.

Later Dean couldn’t have said what had come over him in that moment. Maybe his own desperation to get Cas and himself out of this dangerous situation, or the overwhelming relief to find Cas alive – whatever the reasons had been, it resulted with his grip on Cas’s trenchcoat tightening before he leaned in and kissed his angel. Just a hard press on pliant and soft lips before he whispered, “I'm okay. Come on, Cas. We need to get out of here.”

Cas blinked at him before his eyes widened. “Dean.” He seemed to realize where he was now. 

“Yeah, you got bitten by this Nachtmahr creature. Are you with me again?” Cas’s hand went to his neck with a frown before he nodded to answer Dean’s question, his gaze wandering to the sky.

“It’s getting dark. We should head back and try to find their nest tomorrow. I think I know where they are. I stumbled over them and got surprised.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean breathed out in relief, brushing a snowflake from the angel’s cheek. Did he really just kiss Cas? Had Cas even realized that, or had he been to out of it? And why was his mind making such a big deal about it? So he kissed him.  _ It was just to make him snap out his illusion. Nothing more. And it worked. Ha! Take that stupid mind. That had been the only reason. _

His mind seemed unimpressed though, asking sarcastically,  _ ‘And why are you still staring at his lips for over a minute now?’ _

_ Shit _ , he was staring. But damn those lips were perfect. He looked up at Cas and of course Cas was staring back at him. Dean swallowed dryly, noticing that his hand was still on Cas’s cheek, rubbing away a snowflake that wasn't even there anymore. 

What was he doing? Dean cleared his throat and reluctantly drew back his hand. “Yeah, um, we should go. Don't want you to turn into a snow angel now, right?”

Cas gave him a confused look, but didn't comment on that, and turned around to start walking back to the hut they had rented for the hunt.

The walk back home was strenuous through the deep snow, and Dean felt frozen from head to toe, envying his friend for not being bothered by the cold, still just wearing his stupid trenchcoat.  _ Huh, Cas was totally Elsa. _

And that comment made Dean realize that the day had been too long. He swore if he would start singing ‘'Do you wanna build a snowman”, he would shoot himself.

Thankfully Cas opened the door to the hut and immediately went to the fireplace to start a fire with his grace. Dean slowly peeled himself out of his jacket, scarf, shoes and wet socks before he knelt in front of the fireplace holding his palms against the warmth. 

Cas gave him a pained look. “You look uncomfortable.”

“No shit, Sherlock. My clothes are wet, and I feel like an icicle,” Dean replied rolling his eyes. 

He didn’t expect Cas to move closer, taking his hands in his. Dean gave him a surprised look, but he didn’t move away, even when Cas slid closer, his leg touching Dean’s. He could see a concentrated frown on Cas’s face before he felt his hands getting warmer, spreading the warmth from his fingertips out into his whole body. After a minute he could move his toes again without them hurting. Cas was using his mojo on him. Dean had no idea Cas could do something like that. “Woah thanks, Cas. That feels much better.” Even his clothes were dry now. 

Cas gave him a shy smile, and Dean caught himself thinking he looked cute like that. Man, he was glad no one could hear his thoughts.

He also noticed that Cas was still holding his hand, staring at Dean. At least Dean wasn’t the only one guilty of inappropriate staring. He felt the tension between them rising and for some reason Dean leaned in closer, like he was pulled in by the gravitational force that was Cas.  _ ‘Just because it’s warmer’, _ his mind supplied as an explanation.

His gaze dropped to Cas’s parted lips, his own tingling from the memory of feeling them against his own. The kiss had been too short. Not long enough to really feel them, committing Cas’s lips to memory. He really should kiss him again. Just because. His mind didn’t come up with a cheap excuse, so Dean settled for ‘just because’ as his justification. 

Dean slowly reached out, sliding his fingers to the back of Cas’s neck and into his hair. He could hear Cas’s breathing hitch, noticing how his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Cas wasn’t moving at all, but Dean just knew he would let him kiss again. 

They had never talked about this. This unspoken thing between them. Especially because Dean tried not to think about what it could mean. But he knew that Cas felt the same. That this weird connection between them ran both ways.

He leaned in closer, his eyes half closed when he felt Cas’s breath on his own lips. He hesitated just for a moment. Just so Cas would have enough time to stop him, although Dean knew he wouldn’t. And then he brushed his lips over Cas’s, experiencing the same softness as before, pliant lips that gave in to the pressure Dean was applying to them. It took a moment before Cas reacted and carefully kissed back. When his lips parted, Dean slipped his tongue in, groaning when he felt a spark of arousal coursing through his whole body, making his dick twitch. Cas tasted like Heaven (apple pie and summer rain), and Dean almost laughed out loud over his own pun. 

When he felt Cas’s tongue sliding over his own he groaned again, the spark turned into a fire and completely robbed him of his breath. He had never kissed anyone and felt this way. Like he was melting and becoming one with Cas. His fingers clawed into Cas’s shirt, desperate for more, for getting even closer.

Cas pushed Dean down on the soft animal fur they were sitting on and groaned into the kiss with an almost desperate need. Dean felt like getting swept away, letting him lead for a moment before he rolled on his side, slinging his leg around Cas to keep him close.

Every touch they shared spoke of a profound need, a need he felt familiar with, and that was shaped by the ever present fear of losing everyone he loved in his life. It reminded him again of how lucky he was, being here now, with Cas in his arms, sharing this moment.

They had lost each other so often, but here and now, Dean realized how much he needed to take his chances, to grasp that piece of happiness and hold onto it. And he could feel that Cas needed this too. 

Those creatures, the ones that had bitten Cas earlier, they showed people their greatest nightmare. And Cas’s nightmare had been losing Dean. 

The level of needing each other maybe was unhealthy. Hell, he had been called out about his codependent relationship with his brother way too often. He knew it was true. 

But he also knew it wasn’t healthy what he felt and went through every time he had lost Cas. He couldn’t go on any longer without letting him know how much he needed him. And just saying it… it just didn’t cut it.

So he tried to say it in the way he kissed him back, the way his fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders. His lips explored the revealed skin, and he enjoyed the way Cas’s breath hitched as he looked up at Dean, as if he had invented the universe.    
  


He had never seen Cas like this. His expression a mixture of surprise, confusion, need, awe and lust – it was breathtaking. 

They took their time, unclothing and getting to know each other in a new intimate way. The way Cas’s fingers touched Dean’s skin felt inexperienced and shy, but at the same time, curious and unapologetic. Something that was also reflected in the beautiful noises that fell from Cas’s lips, and Dean felt like he was getting addicted to. 

Their eyes gravitated to each other again and again, and Dean lost himself in the ocean of blue before he kissed Cas, not being able to resist his sexy and pliant lips for too long. 

The fire crackled, and Dean felt almost too hot, especially when he gently pushed Cas down on the soft fur, taking in the sight of his naked body, his long and thick erection lying heavy against a defined stomach. Cas’s lower lip was trapped under his teeth, and he was breathing heavy now, his face flushed with need. “Dean,” he breathed huskily. 

Dean lowered himself over Cas, groaning when their erection slid together as he started to move against Cas. He dropped a kiss to the single freckle over Cas’s nipple before his lips wandered lower. Dean loved hearing the deep and needy moan when he licked and softly bit Cas’s nipple. “Dean, please,” Cas begged breathlessly.

Dean looked up with a soft smile before he reached between them, shifting his weight to the side and wrapping his fingers around both of them. Cas gasped when he started to stroke them, and Dean pulled him into another heated kiss, whispering, “I got you, sunshine.”

His free hand was buried in Cas’s sex hair, and he couldn’t stop looking at his angel, groaning in unison with the friction of both their dicks rubbing against each other. It felt intense, and he knew words could have never described what they were to each other or what Dean was feeling. But he didn't need any words, because Cas understood him anyway. He could see everything he felt mirrored in Cas’s eyes.

They came at the same time, and Dean wasn't surprised by that because he had never felt so connected with someone before. They traded lazy and gentle kisses after, and Dean’s heart stumbled when he noticed Cas’s smile. 

“I guess I don’t need to ask if you're feeling better now?” Dean chuckled, gently carding his fingers through Cas’s hair, messing it up even more.

Cas gave him a shy smile and leaned into Dean's hand. “I don't think I've ever felt this good in my entire life.”

“Good,” Dean whispered, pressing a soft but lingering kiss to his lips. When he pulled back to look at Cas, he took in a deep breath. “Because I want to keep making you happy. This here… it’s the finish line. Our last job. We torch the nest and then we go home. We live our lives, together. What do you say?”

Cas gave him a happy and almost relieved smile. “I'd like that.”

They kissed again. A kiss that grew hotter pretty quickly. Dean chuckled against Cas’s lips because he couldn’t fucking wait to experience everything with his angel, doing everything with him. Not just the sex part, but also simple stuff like waking up to Cas lying next to him. To always have him by his side.  _ Yeah _ , his heart stumbled again, he couldn’t fucking wait.

**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
